


His One Friend

by thewightknight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, evil yinsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever imagined how quickly the story would have ended if Yinsen turned out to not be such a good guy?  I just did, because my brain hates me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this - it's just something that occurred when I was just re-watching the movie for the umpteenth time.

“Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now.”

“Yes.”

“Talk to me. Tell me when you see it.

“I have it.”

“Press Control-I.”

“I?”

“I.”

“Got it.”

“Okay. Come over here and button me up.”

“Is that it?”

“What do you mean, is that it?”

“Will the suit run now?”

“As soon as the progress bar pegs we’re live. C’mon, Yinsen.”

Tony watched in horror as Yinsen pulled the plug. The pounding at the door stopped and the only sound in the lab was the whine as power drained from the suit. 

“Yinsen, no, wait, what are you doing?” He must be dreaming, he thought, as he watched Yinsen cross the room, unbar the doors, watched Ten Rings soldiers file into the room, watched Raza salute Yinsen, hand him a holster and a gun. That was a Stark model pistol, a part of his brain that hadn’t frozen in shock informed him.

The man changed before Tony’s eyes as he strapped on the weapon. The pacifist scientist, the kind man, his one friend in adversity – they melted away as if they’d never existed, and when Yinsen turned back to him and began to speak, it was with steel and ice in his voice. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Stark. Because of you, we now have your plans for this suit, your arc reactor, and a model of the reactor. We already had a stockpile of armaments, thanks to your friend Obadiah Stane. We will soon be paid a very large sum of money for your public execution, also from Mr. Stane, who was in fact the one who hired us to take out your military caravan. And thanks to these plans and this model, we will also have the bait to draw Stane here, so we can execute him as well, and then my family, killed by the weapons your company produced, will finally be able to rest in peace. And once I use what you have given us to lay low the other capitalist warmongers in your country who have turned my land into a place of horror, I will join them.”

Several men descended on the suit, and within a few minutes they pulled him out of his useless metal shell. He could talk his way out of this, he was sure, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak one of the men shoved a cloth in, tying it in place. His hands were bound behind his back, and he was dragged to another room. He took it in, the chair, the video camera, the red backdrop with a circle of interlocking black rings and crossed scimitars. 

He was pushed into the chair, tied to it, ropes around his chest and legs. There was a bustle around him, as lights were turned on and angled, video and sound tests were run, and then Raza was standing behind him and he felt the cold press of a gun muzzle against his temple. Raza started speaking. Rhetoric, rhetoric, American terrorism, no ransom, yadda yadda. Of course Obadiah would refuse to pay a ransom. He’d hired these guys to kill him. They wouldn’t actually go through with it, though. He was Tony Stark, merchant of death, genius designer. He kept staring at Yinsen, standing there behind the camera, pleading with his eyes. Raza had finished talking, he realized, and Yinsen nodded, spoke. 

 

“Do it.”

There was a loud noise and a flash, a wetness behind his ear, and the light on the side of the camera kept blinking, blinking … blinking ………..

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the beginning, I was just re-watching the movie for the umpteenth time and suddenly I thought “but what if Yinsen had been a plant? What if he was just put there to gain Tony’s trust?” and the muse said whammo! and here you are. (And yes, I know the door was rigged to blow, not barred, but why blow up your own men if you don’t have to?) I love Yinsen. He is an amazing character, and I kind of hate myself doing this to him (well, forget the "kind of" part), and to Tony too, but when the muse strikes you that hard, you go with it. 
> 
> I also got to research what it might feel like to get shot in the head for this. Go me!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
